ianthomasfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Cheers (feat. Tyga)
Cheers is Ian's eerste Amerikaanse single en is een lied met Tyga. Ian heeft hem niet in de studio ontmoet maar Tyga sprak zijn deel in op de tour bus wanneer hij op tour met Chris Brown en Trey Songz was. "Ik heb hem daarna ontmoet, hij is super, super cool, super aangenaam. Hij staat zeker met zijn voeten op de grond. Voor echt, hij is een van de aardigste mensen die ik hier heb ontmoet." Het design van de cover is gemaakt door Robin Verrecas. Videoclip Ian Thomas - Cheers (Official Video) ft. Tyga Songtekst video Ian Thomas - Cheers (Lyric Video) ft. Tyga Songtekst Tyga Audemars, Royal Oak baby Look up in the sky, I'm a star baby How could you not want to shine crazy Hold it up, make a toast baby Thomas Cheers to the weekend Cheers to the fact Spending every night like it's never coming back Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Throw your fingers in the air Flashing lights moving everywhere Girls in the club Falling on the floor I bet they be falling for me My homies ordering everything they want Cash cash money Floating over my zone Don't worry I've got this under control That's right! that's right! I do it like that From the evening till the morning From the morning till the evening From the ceiling to the floor baby come on & get it Cheers to the weekend Cheers to the fact Spending every night like it's never coming back Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the money Cheers to my ex Cheers to the future Cheers to my next Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Let's do this one more time and let's celebrate everything we couldn't The sun is up but we ain't stoppin' It's all good You better raise up to the sky Think about the road we travelled I will do this again to show you How we do From the evening till the morning From the morning till the evening From the ceiling to the floor baby c'mon get it Cheers to the weekend Cheers to the fact Spending every night like it's never coming back Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Tyga I'll get it, if you ain't got it Cartier, champagne What you know about it? I'm well resided, mension Can't even hide it It's the weekend, got Mary & molly No shit, you the shit Innocent Light it up like it's incense, don't it make sense? We gon' party 'til the roof cave Make a toast, one hell of a day Thomas Cheers to the weekend Cheers to the fact Yeah yeah yeah Cheers to the people in the club to the party No no no Cheers to the money Cheers to my ex Yeah yeah yeah Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the weekend Cheers to the fact Spending every night like it's never coming back Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the money Cheers to my ex Cheers to the future Cheers to my next Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Category:Liedjes Category:Singles Category:Videoclips